Mileena
Mileena is a genetic experiment from Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits, she is a mutated clone of Kitana created through sorcery and a villain from the series of fighting games. There have been many hints that Mileena may be in love with Baraka. She is a major antagonist in Mortal Kombat 2, 3, Gold, Deadly Alliance, Deception, and Armageddon, and a minor antagonist in Mortal Kombat 9 and Mortal Kombat X. Description Appearance Mileena has a very beautiful and seductive appearance yet has a terrifying mouth concealed under her mask. Mileena usually wears an attire with shades of magenta-pink as her color; Her first costume consisted of a simple pink leotard suit similar to kitana's. it wasn't until Mk Deception her clothes became more provocative and exposed, her first costume she wore a veil in which reveals her mouth underneath and she had her hair in a ponytail, her clothes were just a long black robe which covered her arms and revealed her chest and midriff. She had a black belt around her waist and wore black boots. In her Mk 9 costume which is similar to her deception alt, it consist of a more revealing outfit than the formers. She wears pink high heeled boots along with a pink mask. The way her costume is designed it reveals her cleavage, midriff,abs and muscle. In mortal kombat X her outfit is much less revealing now having sleek pants and her mouth is much more human like with lips. Personality Unlike Kitana (the person she was cloned from), Mileena is vicious and evil. She despises Kitana and constantly seeks to kill her, feeling entitled to rule over Edenia as Princess in the her place. She is somewhat of an opportunist, making any chance to seize whatever power comes into her hands. She also demented, ruthless, and murderous when anyone stands in her way to get what she wants Powers and Abilities Mileena possesses great combat strength, aptitude, and agility and wields a pair of sai in combat, that she can charge with energy and throw at her opponent. Mileena's teeth are also so sharp, she can easily bite into her opponent. Throughout Mortal kombat Mileena's Strength has been Shown to rival the Shokan and possibly other outworld fighters.Mileena is almost equal to Kitana However, Mileena has lost to Kitana a few times although came close numerous times in battle. It can be noted that mileena is more violent and less reserved than Kitana who is more skilled and Calm. despite being untrained in martial arts Mileena uses her own deadly attacks mostly brute force such as uppercuts and punches usually incorporating fierce strikes to her opponents. During Mileena's X-ray In Mk9 She shows strength by putting all her power into a knee attack that breaks the opponents Jaw and teeth. Quotes Trivia *In Deception, she wore an outfit that reveals more than any other Mortal Kombat character. She even appeared in a special edition of Playboy that used video game characters. *Though at first, she was simply a palette swapped version of Kitana, her clothes became more and more provocative and revealing as the games went on. This suggests she is flaunting her body to make up for her Tarkatan features. **However Mileena's appearance drastically changes in Mortal Kombat X - where she looks more demonic than seductive. *Every time Mileena encounters Kitana, she always calls her "sister". *In MKX, her costumes are not as revealing in the other games. Unlike MK9. *In the MK9 Challenge Tower, she had made a teddy bear for Scorpion. Making fans believe she has feelings for Scorpion, this is yet to be confirmed. *WatchMojo.com listed Mileena among their honorable mentions on their Top 10 "Female Video Game Villains" list. Navigation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Female Category:Assassin Category:Ninjas Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Creation Category:Monsters Category:Fighter Category:Hybrids Category:Cannibals Category:Power Hungry Category:Man-Eaters Category:Sadists Category:Mastermind Category:Opportunists Category:Homicidal Category:Revived Category:Extravagant Category:Vengeful Category:Predator Category:Abusers Category:Warlords Category:Envious Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Provoker Category:Femme Fatale Category:Minion Category:Liars Category:Martial Artists Category:Deceased Category:Related to Hero Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Elementals Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Remorseful Category:Honorable Category:Necessary Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Affably Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Brutes Category:Humanoid Category:Insecure Category:Immortals Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Perverts Category:Cheater Category:Egotist Category:Traitor Category:Anti-Villain Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Undead Category:Damned Souls Category:Imprisoned Category:In Love Category:Arrogant Category:Legacy Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadomasochists Category:Saboteurs Category:Mischievous Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Barbarian Category:Right-Hand